togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Arbitro
Arbitro (アルビトロ, Arubitoro) is the head of the narcotics organization Vischio. Personality Arbitro is a thoroughly pretentious and theatrical person. His taste is remarkably gaudy and sadistic, and he often tells people they don't understand his "art." He is an extreme sadist; he keeps a room full of young men for his pleasure's sake, and his Palace is full of statues and paintings of suggestive poses of nude boys. It appears Arbitro suffered from psychological trauma as a child, which is the source of his fetishes and may be the reason he lacks a sense of morality. He is very self-centered, and views the drug trade of Line and the running of the violent game of Igura as a business. He does not hesitate to abandon Toshima when the city falls into chaos. Appearance Arbitro has long blonde hair that flicks out at the sides, blueish green eyes, and is about 181 cm tall. He wears an extravagant double-breasted white suit with a red shirt and lime green tie, and cradles a fuchsia feather boa around his shoulders. He always wears a white party mask with a red design around the right eye on his face. Abilities Arbitro used to be a scientific researcher, and as such has knowledge about many topics of science, most specifically those relating to the effects of drugs on the body. Arbitro is skilled at psychological torture and conditioning. Relationships Kau - His greatest "creation" and beloved pet. He has modified Kau extensively to suit his sadistic tastes. Motomi - Arbitro hates him more than any other person. Motomi ruined his professional career at ENED when he exposed how Arbitro was modifying the young boys in the project. Shiki - Arbitro's boss. He attempts to get along with Shiki, but Shiki's contempt of Arbitro and his hobbies is never disguised. Arbitro fears Shiki, but also resents having to take orders from him. Akira - Arbitro finds Akira fascinating and attractive, even if Akira is outside his ideal age range. Kiriwar - One of Arbitro's Executioners. Arbitro uses him as a bodyguard in the manga. Kiriwar's apathetic and sarcastic attitude aggravates Arbitro. Gunji - Another one of Arbitro's Executioners. Arbitro doesn't interact as much with Gunji on an individual level, but Gunji also listens a little better to Arbitro's orders. Gunji expresses a lot of dislike for getting nagged by "Bitro." Nicole Premier - Arbitro is among the few who know his true origins and the secret behind Line. Arbitro never actually saw him at ENED, and, in the game, they only meet in one route. In the Game History According to Motomi, Arbitro was a spoiled young man from a wealthy family. As a child, Arbitro witnessed his parents secretly kidnapping young boys and doing whatever they wanted with them, including beating and raping them. This led to his later obsession with making living "dolls." Arbitro was a researcher in Project Nicole. However, he worked in a different department than Motomi. Motomi stayed late one night and discovered Arbitro torturing a young boy in one of the surgical rooms. Motomi managed to stop him, and an investigation into Arbitro's activities was immediately undertaken. It was discovered that he had done the same to several other test subjects, and was immediately dismissed. Because of this, Arbitro holds a grudge against Motomi for ruining his career. He changed his style, going from a black-haired, glasses man to a blonde-haired fashion disaster and was reduced to selling Line for profit in Toshima. Common Route Arbitro first appears when Akira, Keisuke, and Rin go to the Palace to register Keisuke for Igura. Rin talks about his penchant for perverted and questionable things, and the Palace interior confirms Rin's words. When Arbitro appears, Akira thinks he's "the king of bad taste." Arbitro briefly ogles them before heading in to talk to the Igura entrants. ]] He's seen again later on when Keisuke returns to the Palace to actually join Igura. Keisuke and Akira are with Motomi the second time, and the sight of Motomi enrages Arbitro. A scene shortly after that shows Arbitro reminiscing about how he first "fell in love" with Kau, and how Motomi "ruined his life." The next scene featuring Arbitro shows him selling one of his "dolls" to one of his business associates, and receiving the fresh material (an Igura participant who lost) earlier delivered by the Executioners. His End Akira drinks some of Arbitro's drugged wine and falls into his clutches. Arbitro chains him up in the torture chamber and makes him into a masterpiece so he can be Kau's "mate." Other Routes The only route where Arbitro does not have a significant appearance is the "true route" (Nano). Keisuke’s Route Arbitro has the executioners bring Akira to the Palace. While there, Arbitro explains about Akira and Keisuke’s past as experiments at ENED. This route has a choice that leads to Arbitro’s Ending. Later on Keisuke’s route, Akira and Keisuke return to the Palace for information about the imploding Toshima. They find Arbitro and his men preparing to abandon the city to the impending civil war and to the undiluted Line that has flooded the market. Motomi’s Route Motomi storms the Palace and demands answers from Arbitro. He gets to Arbitro by threatening to smash his statues, and they discuss ENED and Project Nicole. Motomi also has a flashback to the night where he discovered Arbitro creating "art" with one of the young boys in Project Nicole. Rin’s Route Rin steals Akira’s tags to challenge Il Re, and Arbitro offers Akira the chance to fight in the wounded Rin’s place. Arbitro oversees the battle in the coliseum from his private box. Shiki’s Route Shiki delivers a suitcase of Line to the Palace and talks to Arbitro about Vischio. Later, Arbitro and the Executioners crash the showdown between Emma, Gwen, Akira, and Nano. In both of Shiki’s bad ends, Arbitro is decapitated by Shiki. In Shiki's Good Ending, his orders are thoroughly ignored by his Executioners, and his ultimate fate is unknown. In the Anime Arbitro makes his first appearance in episode 3, as Keisuke enters Igura. He quarrels with Motomi, and after they're left alone, asks Keisuke if he's sure this time before he lays out the rules of Igura. Later in the episode, Gunji and Kiriwar report to Arbitro about tag thieves, and Arbitro orders them to hunt down the rule breakers. Arbitro's next appearance comes in episode 5, as he receives a case of Line from Shiki. ]] He is seen in episode 7 investigating the massacre at Meal of Duty, and determines from the description of what happened to Takeru that Project Nicole is involved. In episode 8, Arbitro explains the nature of the experiments to Akira and tests his blood for the anti-Nicole. Arbitro accepts Rin's tags in episode 9, oversees the Il Re battle in episode 10, and observes Shiki and Nano's fight in episode 11. He is last seen alongside Gunji, Kiriwar and Kau in episode 12. In the Manga Arbitro's appearances in the manga primarily concern the business of Vischio. Il Re Arbitro has a keen understanding of the role Il Re plays in his empire. In chapter 1, Aribtro first appears when reprimanding Gunji and Kiriwar. Arbitro asks them if there’s any participants that can challenge Il Re, and has to explain that they need challengers to preserve the mythology of Il Re. In chapter 3, after Gunji has attacked Shiki, Arbitro fervently denies giving the order. According to Arbitro, he and Shiki are partners, although Arbitro does admit to some jealousy over Shiki’s direct connection to Line. He rhapsodizes about doing “God’s will" and coyly wonders if he too shall be blessed someday. In chapter 9, Shiki wakes Arbitro in the middle of the night to discuss the information Arbitro has been selling. Shiki insults him and tells Arbitro his power is an illusion. Before Shiki can leave, Arbitro argues that he’d never sell Line to ENED, because of his past disgrace. Shiki questions him about the connection between ENED and the military, and states that he’ll kill anyone seeking Line. Arbitro takes his words in a positive way, because his staff is busy with Igura, but Shiki cuts down his enthusiasm by reminding him that Shiki doesn’t care about Vischio at all. He leaves after telling Arbitro to keep the Executioners out of his way. Later, Arbitro tries to curry Shiki’s favor by emphasizing their past meeting at a formal event, but Shiki hardly remembers it. Shiki threatens Arbitro while Kiriwar is absent, causing Arbitro to soil himself in fright. Arbitro swears revenge after this incident. Production of Line Chapter 7 shows Arbitro concerned over the 50% Line being circulated among participants, because Vischio only produces up to 40% Line; according to their tests, anything higher is too unstable for regular use. He orders the Executioners to continue to gather more information. In chapter 11, Arbitro spitefully cuts off the supply of Line to the city, and declares he'll let the fools suffer for mocking him. Chapter 14 shows that Arbitro is trying to continue the Line research, because his power and political dealings hinge on Line. Politics Arbitro’s double-dealing with both factions in Japan is often shown in the manga. In chapter 3, Arbitro talks over the phone to investors in both the CFC and Nikkouren. It’s revealed that alongside Motomi, Arbitro was also warned about Akira’s entry into Igura. When Keisuke attempts to enter Igura the first time, a partial conversation shows Arbitro insisting that they should be able to get through somewhere under the president of the CFC's orders, despite Vischio's dealings with Nikkouren. It eventually becomes clear Arbitro is intending to abandon Toshima before the civil war. Trivia * Arbitro is never seen without his mask on. * Back when he was a researcher for ENED, Arbitro had short black hair and wore glasses. * According to the manga, Arbitro is allergic to cats. * Also according to the manga, he is fourty years old. (This is mentioned by Kiriwar.) Category:Characters Category:Route